


Friends With Benefits

by Alezandrite



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Okay, maybe Jughead has a thing for Archie on his knees.





	Friends With Benefits

“So happy you're back!” The tall, redhead alpha exclaimed once he saw the brunette omega sitting on his bed after going five days without seeing him due to Jones being out of commission because of his heat before rushing over to him, pinning the smaller youth to the bed and began to scent him. As the larger guy rubbed his nose all over the scent gland in between his shoulder and neck soaking up all that is given to him Jughead couldn't help but let a moan escape from his mouth since the momentum that Archie is causing by grinding against his on again and off again friend with benefits. This wasn't unusual for the alpha-omega pair the dominant one was always the more clingy than the submissive one but the budding writer always just let him do his own thing thinking that it couldn't hurt plus all the attention that he was getting was not all that bad in small doses.

“You act like I was gone for a month.”

“It sure felt like it!” 

“I’ve been going through this twice a year since I was thirteen you’re over reacting.” 

“Don’t remind me.”

“Oh my god! Are you still mad that you can't help me out during my heat?” Jughead Jones asked in an appauled tone of voice as he pushed Archie off him only to sit up and give him a what the fuck look as if they were really going to go through this again. 

“I’m your best friend! If anyone should be scratching your itch it should be me!” 

“First of all it’s not an itch and second of all you being my best friend has nothing to do with it nobody is helping me out.”

“Nobody? I've seen the way those other alpha’s look at you!” 

“Jesus! If I knew you were going to be like this I would have stayed home!” The omega scolded his friend after jumping up from the bed putting some distance between them after hearing the ginger getting all jealous and possessive. One of the reasons why he hangs around Andrews is because he wasn't like the others but now that he's seen this side of him he wasn't sure of anything right now as he slowly backed up until he's up against the wall. 

“Think about it, Jug, I was your first kiss your first everything why shouldn't I be your first alpha?” 

 

“Because I don't want to be tied down and you want the whole deal...we would end up hurting each other!” 

“I would never hurt you, Jug, you have to believe me!” Archie Andrews pleaded with his friend as he got up from the bed then got down on his knees in the begging position then shuffled over to the omega until he was right up against his friends legs. Out of all the years they had known each other Jones never seen his buddy beg like this not even during their rolls in the hay but man was it doing stuff to him. Looking down at that red hair and brown eyes the smaller youth couldn't help but reach down and run his figures through the athletes hair without taking his eyes off him as something clicked inside of him causing one of his hands slide down the latters face like it had a mind of its own until it stopped at Archs mouth of which took his index finger into his mouth and began to suck it. Minutes into the whole finger ordeal said finger was withdrawn and there is a thick sense of sexual tension between them something so strong that it felt like his whole body is being racished by ectasy and he wanted to keep chasing that feeling and it if that means going back to on again with Archie Andrews than so be it. 

“Oh Archie-"

“Just think about how good it would feel if I took you in my mouth like communion.” 

“Mmm fuck Archie!” The always hungry eighteen year old moaned as the alpha kneeling in front began to rub his now rock hard erection while still making eyes up at him like some cock hungry slut which he hated to admit turned him a lot as if seeing the submissive adonis touching his cock was the hottest thing he has ever seen.

“I thought you might like that...omega.” 

“You are about to have my dick in your mouth and you're choosing now to use statuses?” 

“I have to get it out now before I get you purring and wet for me.” 

“Who said that the I would be the one purring?” The hat wearing omega asked the kneeling youth before opening up his pants and offering up his cock like a prized possession.


End file.
